


Midnight

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve x Reader. From a Tumblr prompt with the word "midnight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

“Three, two, one!” You and the rest of the Avengers cried out in a haze of alcohol and excitement, party hats and ties askew and tilting on high heels.

You laughed like a child as Steve spun you around before you landed to face him. You ran a hand through his hair and brought your lips to his fiercely and giggled at the new smudge of red lipstick you left.

“Happy New Year, Stevie,” you exclaimed happily as you wound your arms around his neck. “I love you so much!”

You sighed contentedly as Steve kissed your neck before tilting your face upwards to meet his bright gaze. “Happy New Year, beautiful,” he murmured as he kissed you hard, his smile sending butterflies through you.

You broke apart after a few moments and looked up at him, biting your lip. He wound his hands around your waist with a devilish grin, crooning “I love you mooooreeeee,” teasingly into your ear as his fingers set to work tickling your ribs.

“STOOOPP,” you cried out as you batted at him fruitlessly while he laughed. You caught hold of his dark dress shirt and kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip and smirking triumphantly as he growled involuntarily. You pulled away with an innocent smile before turning sharply on your heel, knowing he was watching your ass and laughing as he quickly chased after you and you led him into your bedroom, slamming your door shut with a contented thud.

Cheers to the new year.


End file.
